Hanji ou l'art et la manière de foutre le bordel
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Depuis le temps, on aurait pu croire que les membres des bataillons s'étaient plus ou moins habitués aux effarantes lubies du Major Hanji Zoe. Mais il semblerait que cette dernière fasse partie de ces choses auxquelles on ne peut s'habituer, tant ses expériences semblaient empirer au fil du temps. Mais rien n'aurait pu préparer le 104ème bataillons à ce qui allait lui arriver…


**Hanji, ou l'art et la manière de foutre le bordel.**

Depuis le temps, on aurait pu croire que les membres des bataillons s'étaient plus ou moins habitués aux effarantes lubies du Major Hanji Zoe. Mais il semblerait que cette dernière fasse partie de ces choses auxquelles on ne peut s'habituer, tellement ses expériences semblaient empirer au fil du temps. Mais cette fois rien, non vraiment rien, n'aurait pu préparer le 104ème bataillon à ce qui allait lui arriver … 

_Note de l'auteure_ _: mis à part que la base de cette histoire est le fruit d'un gros délire entre mon Moi Intérieur et mon Moi Extérieur, je l'ai écrit juste pour le fluf et les scènes cute alors profitez-en, s'est pas tous les jours que mon sadisme prend du repos ! x') (Moi Intérieur : Ouais on se fait avoir là, elle nous pique notre idée et en plus y a pas de sang ou de mort… Y a même pas de scène de cul ! *se fait frapper par mon Moi Extérieur*)_

 _Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture braves gens ! :D_

* * *

Installé à son bureau, penché sur le compte rendu de la dernière expédition, Livaï ne releva pas la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une seule personne osait s'introduire dans son antre sans attendre son autorisation, la seule dont la présence ne le dérangeait pas.

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu, murmura Eren en déposant une tasse fumante sur un coin de la table.

Livaï reconnu l'odeur de son thé préféré et grommela un vague remerciement, le nez toujours fourré dans son dossier. Il entendit Eren faire le tour du bureau et s'immobilisa en sentant le jeune homme entourer ses épaules de ses bras et plaquer son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses cheveux lui chatouillant la nuque.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda le Caporal en haussant un sourcil.

-J'essaie de te déconcentrer pour te faire quitter se maudit bureau, marmonna Eren. Parce qu'après le soir t'es tout mort et c'est pas drôle…

-Tiens donc, je ne te croyais pas si en manque… Releva son amant, goguenard. C'est pourtant toi qui m'as repoussé en me traitant de « pervers » la dernière fois si je ne me trompe pas…

-Mais c'est toi aussi ! S'écria le plus jeune en se redressant. Dans la bibliothèque quoi ! N'importe qui aurait pu…

Sa voix fléchit et il s'écroula d'un coup au pied de son Caporal, sans un bruit.

-Eren ! Hé gamin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Putain répond ! S'exclama Livaï en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme semblait être simplement endormi. Il avait le visage calme et sa respiration était régulière. Il ne présentait aucune blessure apparente et rien ne semblait pouvoir expliquer cette soudaine perte de connaissance. Soucieux, Livaï le prit dans ses bras afin de le porter jusqu'au canapé placé dans un coin de la pièce, où il l'allongea délicatement et, après un dernier regard en arrière, sorti à la recherche d'un médecin.

A cette heure de l'après-midi le château était quasiment vide. Le Caporal traversait rapidement les couloirs déserts en direction du réfectoire, espérant trouver quelqu'un, lorsqu'un bruit de course retentit derrière lui, le faisant se retourner. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux pas sourds habituel des soldats, mais plus au bruit léger d'une cavalcade d'enfant. Enfants qui surgirent brusquement de nulle part et se précipitèrent sur lui en courant et criant, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage. Ils étaient quatre, trois garçons menés par une petite tornade rousse qui ressemblait fortement à…

-Pétra ?

-Caporal ! Faut venir, vite ! Piailla la Pétra miniature qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix ans. C'est le gros bazar là où on mange ! Les petits ils font pleins de bêtises !

-Quoi ? Quels petits ? Et pourquoi TOI tu es petite ? Que s'est-il passé ? L'interrogea Livaï, perdu.

-On sait pas ! On s'est réveillé et on était petit !

-Moi je dis c'est Hanji ! Cracha un petit brun que Livaï reconnu comme étant Arouo. C'est toujours elle ! En plus elle a fait du thé à tout le monde !

Derrière lui les deux autres membres de l'escadron, Erd et Gunther, guères plus âgés que les deux premiers, acquiescèrent énergiquement avec force d'onomatopée et d'excitation. La mini Pétra, fatiguée d'attendre une réaction, lui pris fermement la main et commença à le tirer de toute ses petites forces en direction du self. Il la suivit sans résister, la laissant le guider tandis que les garçons s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes vers une autre aile du château afin de, d'après ce qu'il comprit, finir tranquillement leur partie de chat.

A l'approche de la cantine des bruits bizarres commencèrent à résonner dans les couloirs, répercutant une cacophonie encore plus étrange et ésotérique qu'à l'accoutumée. En passant le seuil, Livaï eut l'impression d'atterrir dans une garderie. Ou dans un rêve. Enfin plutôt un cauchemar. Bref, _ailleurs_.

Debout sur les tables, un Connie et une Sacha de sept ans couvert de farine de la tête aux pieds bombardaient d'œufs un Reiner de neuf ans mort de rire, caché derrière un banc renversé. Ce combat était minutieusement arbitré par un Berthold de six ans assis à l'envers sur une chaise, une casserole vissée sur le crane en guise de casque et armé de plusieurs cuillères dans chaque main en guise de… on ne sait pas trop quoi. Dans un coin, Livaï repéra une toute petite Christa de trois ans allongée contre une Ymir de cinq, toutes les deux endormis malgré le vacarme environnant. Tous flottaient dans des habits beaucoup trop grands pour eux, les plus petits n'ayant même gardé que leur t-shirt.

-STOP ! Gueula le seul adulte présent, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de tous ces petits monstres.

Le silence se fit immédiatement et tous se tournèrent vers lui, l'air penaud pour certains, totalement fier pour d'autres. Cependant, plus aucun d'entre eux n'osa bouger d'un cil lorsqu'ils reconnurent le terrifiant Caporal des bataillons d'explorations. Ttous les quatre, Christa et Ymir n'ayant absolument pas bronchées, portant le sommeil au rang d'art, commencèrent à faire mentalement leurs prières, légèrement inquiet pour la suite.

-Bon la récré est terminée maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout foutre en l'air ! Vous vous croyez où ? Vous allez commencer par vous calmer tout de suite et par ranger ce bordel. Pendant ce temps j'irai faire parler Hanji pour qu'elle…

Livaï s'interrompit en sentant deux bras lui enserrer soudainement la jambe gauche. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut une toute petite bouille brune, éclairée par deux immenses yeux verts qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, le regarder d'un air timide.

-Eren ? Mais comment t'es arrivé là toi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse l'interpelé fourra son visage dans son pantalon en l'agrippant encore plus. Livaï se pencha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lancer en direction de Pétra qui semblait être, quelle surprise, la plus censée du groupe :

-Est-ce que tu sais où sont les autres affreux ?

-Jean et Marco ils étaient aux écuries et Mikasa elle était avec Armin à la bibliothèque.

-Et Hanji ?

-Je sais pas.

-Bien ma puce. Est-ce que je peux te demander d'aller chercher Marco et Jean s'il te plait ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement, afin de ne pas traumatiser sa seule aide dans ce monde de fous.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir mais réunir tous les gnomes en un seul lieu lui semblait être un bon point de départ.

-D'accord ! Lança avec enthousiasme la petite avant de s'élancer vers l'extérieur.

En courant. Tout dans l'agitation. Pourquoi bon sang les gamins possédaient-ils autant d'énergie ? C'était épuisant rien que de les voir faire…

-Eh bien ! Tu sais t'y prendre avec les gamins en fait ! Pour autant que tu ne les aimes pas… S'écria joyeusement la fort probable responsable de ce désastre en apparaissant à la porte par laquelle venait de sortir la rouquine.

Elle tenait dans ses bras un Armin de presque quatre ans qu'elle déposa à terre tandis que derrière elle se tenait une Mikasa et une Annie de huit ans qui la regardaient d'un air méfiant totalement compréhensible. Livaï se sentit traversé par un élan de sympathie envers ces deux sales gosses qui avaient réalisé le danger ambulant que représentait l'autre folle dingue.

-Hanji… Soupira le Caporal tout en se baissant pour prendre lui aussi Eren dans ses bras. Dit moi _par pitié_ que tu n'y es pour rien.

-Désolé ! S'exclama la shitée de service d'un air réjoui, absolument pas honteuse du tout.

Livaï poussa un nouveau soupir, sentant un mal de tête assaisonné d'ennuis pointer le bout de son nez.

-Bon. Vous deux, commença-t-il en désignant Connie et Sacha, vous allez aller vous débarbouiller, Annie tu iras les aider. Attention, ne mettez pas de l'eau de partout sinon…

Il leur jeta un regard menaçant qui leur promettait milles morts plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, les faisant trembler de terreur.

\- Les autres, vous essayerez de me nettoyer tout ce bazar. En fait non, vous me nettoyez tout ce bazar, je veux qu'à mon retour cela brille. Et ne fait pas trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Ymir et Christa, même si à ce stade rien ne pourrait les déranger… Quatr'z'yeux, tu viens avec moi.

-Quoi moi ?!

-La ferme ou je te fais bouffer tes lunettes. Grogna le Caporal.

-Oh tout de suite…

Et, le petit bout qu'était Eren toujours contre lui, il s'éloigna vers une pièce vide un peu plus isolée, Hanji à sa suite.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, _encore_ ?! Attaqua-t-il une fois la porte fermée.

-Je voulais connaitre les vertus d'une nouvelle potion alors j'ai décidé de faire un teste à grande échelle et je leur ai préparé un mélange de cette potion et de thé. Répondit en un souffle cette dernière, d'un air de dire que cela était normal.

-Pardon ? Mais ça aurait pu tous les empoisonner ! Et Erwin, qu'est- ce qu'il en dit ? Enfin, s'il est toujours en état de penser…

Il jeta un coup d'œil équivoque au pou qui sommeillait à moitié contre lui, les yeux mis clos et le pouce dans la bouche.

-Me baves pas dessus toi, lui lança-t-il.

-Erwin et Mike sont partis ce matin, ils ne reviendront que tard ce soir. Et non, ils ne risquaient rien, la preuve. Lui répliqua négligemment Hanji, écartant son inquiétude d'un geste de la main.

-Comment ça « rien » ?! Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle « rien » ça !

-Bah ils ont simplement rajeuni, comme je l'espérais. Tu ne trouves pas ça formidable ? Mon expérience a marché ! Je suis tellement fière de moi… Par contre ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que leur mental s'adapte lui aussi... Autant les plus grands sont conscients de ce qui se passe, autant pour les plus jeunes j'ai comme un doute…

-Et comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas tous été transformés de la même manière ?

-Alors ça… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-Et tu peux peut être au moins m'expliquer en quoi faire rajeunir la plus part de mes hommes sert dans ta recherche pour la lutte contre les titans ?!

-A rien ! Mais tu ne trouves pas cela extrêmement drôle ? Répliqua la savante absolument barrée, une lueur folle dans le regard et un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

-Hilarant. Il lui jeta un regard glacial qui la laissa de marbre, excitée comme elle l'était.

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu contrôles un minimum les effets ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Bah non, sinon ce ne serait pas une expérience ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, demain matin ils seront tous redevenus à la normale.

-Tu en es certaine ? Demanda Livaï d'un ton dubitatif.

-Non, je suppose juste !

Ils furent interrompus par des pleurs provenant du réfectoire, arrivant juste à temps pour la jeune femme qui risquait fortement de finir étranglée par le Caporal, et s'y précipitèrent pour en trouver la cause. Ils y trouvèrent un Armin en larmes assis à même le sol tandis que pas très loin se battaient Mikasa et Reiner, armés de branchages qu'ils avaient ramassé Dieu seul sait où. Contre toutes attentes, la salle était encore en un seul morceau et personne n'était mort pour l'instant.

-Y m'as poussé ! Gémis le petit blond en les voyant entrer.

-Nan c'est même pas vrai !

-Menteur !

-C'est toi qui mens ! Aieuuuuh ! Mikasa tu fais mal !

-Ok ok les gosses on se calme… Mikasa lâche Reiner et Hanji va t'occuper d'Armin. Soupira le Caporal en tentant de séparer les deux furies.

-Les petits sont crevés, je pense qu'on devrait aller les coucher… Dit cette dernière en allant relever le blondinet.

-Tu fais bien ce que tu veux... Rappelle-moi juste de te tuer lorsque tout cela sera fini. Répondit-il en lui jetant un regard blasé.

-Allons, je suis sûre qu'au fond ça t'amuse…

Livaï leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'il fut coupé par le retour de la torna… pardon, Pétra, qui revenait en compagnie de Jean et de Marco, tous trois discutant comme de vieilles connaissances au sujet d'une sombre histoire de soupe et de patate douce.

Dès qu'elle aperçut son Caporal, la petite se précipita vers lui et s'exclama en désignant les deux garçons, l'air extrêmement fier d'elle :

-Voilàààà, je les ai trouvés !

Le Caporal la remercia d'un mouvement de tête et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant qu'ils se tenaient la main, le petit Marco de 7 ans timidement caché dernière le châtain un peu plus âgé. Ce dernier redressa en croisant le regard de l'adulte et bomba le torse, comme pour protéger son ami, avec de déclarer d'une voix claire :

-Eh ben nous, plus tard, eh ben on se mariera d'abord ! On fera une fête à l'église comme papa et maman et on invitera touuuut le monde ! Même toi oui ! Et même qu'y aura un gâteau ! Mais on mettra pas de robe, ah bah non.

Ok. Livaï se doutait bien que les deux garçons étaient proches mais s'il s'attendait à ça… Le Caporal se demandait comment ils réagiraient une fois qu'ils auraient repris leurs esprits, car plusieurs regards étonné autour de lui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu ce coming-out… Heureusement pour lui, Eren avais été suffisamment rajeunis pour ne pas lâcher ce genre de bombe avec cette innocence toute enfantine…

La savante éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit couple.

-C'est une excellente idée ça mes trésors. Leur dit-elle d'un air tendre inhabituel chez elle.

Elle alla ensuite récupérer Ymir et Christa que le vacarme avait fini par réveiller, laissant Jean et Marco babiller avec la rouquine qui approuvait elle aussi leur projet. La jeune femme voulut ensuite détacher Eren de Livaï pour aller le coucher lui aussi mais celui-ci poussa un gémissement plaintif et tendit ses bras en direction de l'adulte, au bord des larmes, l'air totalement perdu.

-Allons, bonhomme, ronronna Hanji, viens avec moi tu seras mieux pour dormir, tu le retrouveras toute à l'heure ton Caporal.

Eren éclata en sanglot et Livaï le récupéra immédiatement, apaisant ses pleurs.

-C'est bon, je m'en occupe, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction des dortoirs, les trois autres petits trottinant à sa suite comme des cannetons suivant leur mère.

Hanji sourit devant cette scène puis se tourna vers la bande de chenapans restant qui attendaient sagement que l'on s'occupe d'eux et s'écria enthousiaste :

-A nous mes chéris ! Maintenant qu'on s'est débarrassé du grand méchant Heichou, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de faire des gâteaux ?! 

* * *

Lorsqu'Erwin et Mike arrivèrent au château tard dans la nuit, ils s'étonnèrent de le retrouver plonger dans le noir complet. Leur inquiétude augmenta encore d'un cran lorsqu'ils découvrirent le bureau de Livaï avec la porte grande ouverte, lui pourtant si précautionneux… De plus en plus alarmé, les deux parcouraient les couloirs vides de toutes traces, élaborant des hypothèses tragiques lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une scène plus que cocasse.

Depuis le seuil des dortoirs des garçons ils pouvaient voir tous les membres de la 104ème, revenus à leur état normal, endormis dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes le plus total. Au beau milieu de ce tas, pour la plus grande surprise des deux blonds, se trouvaient le célèbre Caporal asocial et leur folle de service, assoupis eux aussi. 

* * *

_Et voilà, thi end ! (à prononcer avec un vieil accent anglais dégeulasse x3) Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction en entière, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! ^^_

 _Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de si gentilles review sur ma première histoire,_ _Je te retrouverai toujours_ _, et à qui je n'ai pas pu tous répondre car certains n'ont pas de compte. Si jamais vous lisez ces mots merci beaucoup, vos remarques m'ont énormément touché et fait plaisir, c'est un peu grâce à vous que j'ai pu écrire cette histoire ! )_

 _Bizzz et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^_

 _Wasab-chan._


End file.
